Giacomino Perdigiorno
Giacomino Perdigiorno is the son of c, a recurring character in the nursery rhymes and short tales from the Italian writer Gianni Rodari, who got his own book in 1973. Created by Phantom Dusclops'92. Character Personality Giacomino is a nice guy, albeit he haves a great flaw: he is easily annoyed of staying in the same place for too much. After at least five minutes, he will complain about someone being too noisy, or the land is too hard, or the color of that wall irritates him... and then he will just ran away, searching some other place. Appearance Giovannino is chubby, average sized and haves black hair. Nothing weird. Fairytale - The Travels of Giovannino Perdigiorno (and some other book) While most of Giovannino Perdigiorno's tales were wrote as nursery rhymes, some of them were in prose. In his first appearance, he was described as a guy who lost everything in his life, except happiness. But is in his other appearances that he became the well-known character: in everyone of his tales, he travels around using various transport methods, both regular and unusual ones (walking, on bike, on train, on a rocking horse...) until he comes to a weird town (or planet). At first, he's amused about the peculiar kind of people that inhabitates those places, but every time he finds some flaw that ruins what he thought was a nice place. Some examples; in Wind Town everyone is forced to follow the wind in order to walk around, on Melancholy Planet nobody enjoys their life because according to them a nice thing will always be followed by something bad... Giovannino's last appearance haves him arriving in Perfect Town, only to wake up immediately and discover that such town exists only in his imagination. How Giacomino comes into it? Giovannino once arrived in a town where he found the right girl for him. What happened next is obvious. Relationships Family Giacomino is very proud of his father, to the point he wants to find the Perfect Town that apparently exists only in his father's dreams. Friends Giacomino haves very few friends. When you complain about every place where you stay, is hard to get friends. Pet Giacomino's pet is a donkey named Cavolo (Italian for "cabbage"). He often rides it when goes around. Romance Giacomino is still searching the right girl. Could Blondie Lockes be the right one...? Outfits Basic Giacomino usually wears a red jacket, black pants, boots and carries around a huge backpack. Always ready to travel! Legacy Day On Legacy Day, Giacomino wears the usual clothes his father is represented with: green sweater, blue checkered pants, yellow scarf and red beret. Thronecoming It's time for Giacomino to pull out that tuxedo he bought thinking it was going to be useful one day or another. Trivia * His birthday is October 23. * Wulfric Drosselmeyer is eager to build him some weird vehicle for his travels. Let's hope he will not pull out something too much crazy... Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Italian Category:Made in Phantom Dusclops'92 Category:Giovannino Perdigiorno